Incinerate
Incinerate is a tech power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. It is a high-explosive plasma round fired from the user's omni-tool that inflicts damage over time to all nearby enemies and permanently stops their health regeneration. Against armor, the damage this ability deals is 2.4 times the usual amount. Like Overload, this power causes unprotected enemies equipped with flamethrowers to explode. As with all projectile powers, the power does not launch an actual projectile when used by a squadmate. Instead, it impacts instantly. In Mass Effect 2, if there is any cover between Shepard (not the squadmate using it) and the target, the power will strike the cover instead. In Mass Effect 3, it will always hit the target. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (12.00 seconds for party members) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Damage': 130.00 points over 3.00 seconds *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (12.00 seconds for party members) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Damage': 150.00 points over 3.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (12.00 seconds for party members) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Damage': 170.00 points over 3.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Incinerate *This advanced plasma round melts or burns nearly anything it hits. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (12.00 seconds for party members) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Damage': 210.00 points over 3.00 seconds Incineration Blast *This splash zone on this plasma round is increased, allowing you to scorch multiple targets. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (12.00 seconds for party members) **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters **'Damage': 170.00 points over 3.00 seconds Player Notes *Damage is dealt instantly against protection (armor, barriers, and shields). *Incinerate deals the listed damage amount against barriers, shields and organic health. Synthetic enemies are fire resistant and take significantly less damage to both health and armour. *Unprotected organics panic for the duration. Most protected enemies are briefly staggered upon being hit. *On higher difficulties, a leveled up Incinerate may be a better, and more damaging alternative to Overload against weakly shielded enemies. This is because Incinerate is capable of not only depleting an enemy's shields, but causing additional damage to their health, whereas Overload would take down their shields and cause no further damage. Availability *Engineers *Infiltrators *Mordin *Dr. Amanda Kenson Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Incinerate Burn your opponents and incinerate their armor. Heavy damage to health and armor. Make an enemy panic, stopping health regeneration. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 300 (330 Multiplayer) Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage:' 300 (330 Multiplayer) Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage:' 360 (396 Multiplayer) Rank 4: Damage/Radius Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage:' 450 (495 Multiplayer) Radius Increase impact radius by 1.5 meters. Rank 5: Burning Damage/Recharge Speed Burning Damage Increase damage by an additional 40% (50% multiplayer) over 8 seconds. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 5.33 sec *'Damage:' **'Radius:' 360 (396 Multiplayer) **'Damage:' 450 (495 Multiplayer) Rank 6: Freeze Combo/Armor Damage Freeze Combo Increase damage to frozen and chilled targets by an additional 100%. Armor Damage Increase damage to armored targets by 50%. Player Notes *Incinerate can be easily used on the Combat Drones spawned by Geth Primes to create Fire Explosions, as they can be quickly killed after being hit by Incinerate. *When used in tandem with overload as an Engineer, or with another character with one of the two said powers, this combo is devastating against enemies with armour and shielding. Atlases, Banshees, Geth Primes and Pyros all apply here. *Incinerate is also very effective against Reapers as a whole since most of their units are either armoured, or only have health and it destroys the bodies of creatures killed by it, keeping Cannibals from eating them. In the case of the former, when the Rank 6 Evolution armor damage is picked, it does an extra 50% damage against, potentially allowing for over 1000 damage to be inflicted with just one Incinerate on said foes (including damage over time). When the Radius evolution is picked, it can also panic multiple Cerberus troopers at once, making them all prone to Fire Explosions or vulnerable to additional punishment, e.g. headshots. *The rank six Freezing Damage gives a big payoff if the character has a method for reliably freezing enemies. In single-player, the Engineer has Cryo Blast, and the Infiltrator has Cryo Ammo; both of those options can make the targets take more damage from any source. In multiplayer, the female Quarian Engineer has both Incinerate and Cryo Blast while the N7 Paladin has both Incinerate and Snap Freeze. A little patience and a light weapon loadout will let you use devastating Incinerates every few seconds. ** For characters who lack this option, like the Male Quarian Engineer or the Salarian Engineer, taking the +50% damage vs Armor upgrade is usually the better choice. *If you use Incinerate on a frozen enemy, if they survive the initial blast, but still die from the DoT effect, a Cryo Explosion will still be triggered. Availability *'Single-Player:' Engineer, Infiltrator, EDI, Nyreen Kandros *'Multiplayer:' Human Engineer, Krogan Sentinel, N7 Paladin Sentinel, Quarian Engineer, Quarian Male Engineer, Salarian Engineer, Vorcha Hunter Engineer Category:Tech Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3